Ray Bradbury
Ray Douglas Bradbury ( Waukegan ( Illinois ), August 22 1920 - Los Angeles , June 5 2012 ) was an American science fiction - and fantasy writer . Content * 1 Career * 2 Main prizes and awards * 3 Partial bibliography Career Bradbury moved in 1934 to Los Angeles . His first book, the collection Dark Carnival, was released in 1947. Fahrenheit 451 and The Martian Chronicles are among his most important works. Bradbury has a number of scenarios worked, including those for the film Moby Dick and King of Kings (1961), both directed by John Huston . He wrote all the episodes of the science fiction series The Ray Bradbury Theater and a number of stories for The Twilight Zone . Bradbury died in June 2012 at the age of 91. Main awards and honors * World Fantasy Award (1977) - Life Achievement * Gandalf Grand Master Award (1980) - Life Achievement * Nebula Grand Master Award (1989) - Life Achievement * Bram Stoker Award (1989) - Life Achievement ** One More for the Road (2003) - Best Fiction Collection * Ray Bradbury Award - Set up in 1992 by Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America * Emmy Award (1994) - Screenplay of The Halloween Tree * National Book Award (2000) - Medal for Distinguished Contribution to American Letters * Hugo Award ** Fahrenheit 451 (2004) - Retro Hugo for Best Novel * National Medal of Arts (2004) * Pulitzer Prize (2007) - Special Citation * Ordre des Arts et des Lettres (2007) - Commander Partial bibliography Novels * The Martian Chronicles (1950 - NL: The Last Martian and comprehensive as The Chronicles of Mars) * Fahrenheit 451 (1953 - NL: Fahrenheit 451) * Dandelion Wine (1957) * Something Wicked This Way Comes (1962 - NL: By the pricking of my thumbs ) * The Halloween Tree (1972) * Death Is a Lonely Business (1985 - NL: Death Is a Lonely Adventure) * A Graveyard for Lunatics (1990) * Green Shadows, White Whale (1992) * From the Dust Returned (1999) * Let's All Kill Constance (2002) * Farewell Summer (2006) Stories Bundles * Dark Carnival (1947) * The Illustrated Man (1951 - NL: The Illustrated Man) * The Golden Apples of the Sun (1953 - NL: The Golden Apples of the Sun) * The October Country (1955 - NL: Macabre Carnival) * The Day It Rained Forever (1959) * A Medicine for Melancholy (1959) * R Is for Rocket (1962 - NL: The R Rocket) * The Small Assassin (1962) * The Anthem Sprinters and Other Antics (1963) * The Machineries of Joy (1964) * The Autumn People (1965) * S Is for Space (1966) * Twice 22 (1966) * I Sing the Body Electric! (1969) * Long After Midnight (1976 - NL: Long After Midnight) * Strange Songs To Sing (1979) * The Toynbee Convector (1988) * Quicker Than the Eye (1996) * Driving Blind (1997) * One More for the Road (2002) * The Dragon Who Ate His Tail (2007) * Now and Forever: Somewhere a Band Is Playing / Leviathan '99 (2007) * Summer Morning, Summer Night (2007) * Marionettes, Inc. (2009) * We'll Always Have Paris (2009) Poetry * When Elephants Last in the Door Yard Bloomed (1973) * Where Robot Mice and Robot Men Run Round in Robot Towns (1977) * Twin Hieroglyphs That Swim the River Dust (1978) * This Attic Where the Meadow Greens (1979) * The Haunted Computer and the Android Pope (1981) * Death Has Lost Its Charm for Me (1987) * I Live by the Invisible (2002) * Category:1920 births Category:2012 deaths Category:American fantasy writer Category:American science fiction writer